farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Jess Black
Jess Black is a master hunter and Gun For Hire. Biography Jess’s parents were frequently out of work, so she moved around a lot and never had a proper childhood. As a result, trouble found her early: fistfights in the school hallways, late-night graffiti, dealing drugs, petty theft, and even setting fire to the principal’s car. Sick of her home life, Jess ran away to live with her badass Granny, a hard-core prepper and survivalist. No-nonsense Granny straightened her out fast by teaching her how to hunt and live off the land. For the first time ever, Jess finally had a role model and a sense of stability. After her Granny passed away, Jess, a changed woman, went back to living with her folks. Just when things were starting to go right, Eden’s Gate showed up and they quickly went south. One night, while she and her family were sleeping, an Eden's Gate henchman named The Cook broke into their house and abducted them. The Cook starved and tortured them relentlessly before finally killing Jess’s parents in front of her. But Jess escaped, and thanks to her Granny’s lessons, she now has the know-how to take down cultists and rescue others. She’s determined to save everyone she can and get revenge on The Cook. In a roundabout way, Jess found her true calling: killing. Quotes *"You drive like my drunk old man... that's a compliment!" *"Guess I should be more happy since things are lookin' up. I mean, I ain't not happy. I just don't feel... anything. Whatever, I fuckin' hate small talk." *"Who the hell would wanna live here after all that John's done?" *"What a piece of shit that John guy was. Known a lot of pieces of shit in my life. But he's like, top 2... Wait, maybe he's tied for number 1 even. (Sigh) It's hard. Like I said, I've known a lot of pieces of shit." *"I'm maybe be addicted to killing Peggies but at least it's not drugs." *"The cult are gonna have to up their game if they want to play with us" *"Fuck you, you fuckin' fuck!" (When in combat) *"Peek-a-fucking-boo, I see you!" (When in combat) *”Baptism by my fire!” (When shooting a fire arrow) *”Burn, motherfucker, burn, motherfucker, burn!” (When shootin a fire arrow) *"You're lucky you got me." (Idle conversation) *"Fuckin' idiots. You never build a bunker this close to fuckin' water..." (When near the Deep Dive Prepper Stash) Gallery JessRoster.png|Jess in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 fc5_jess_black_full.png|Jess Black, as she appears when used as a Gun for Hire Trivia *When entering the Whitetail Mountains for the first time, Dutch will contact The Junior Deputy telling them to seek out his niece, Jess, adding that she was last seen near the lumber mill. *When hunting specifically for animal pelts and skins, Jess is one of the best (if not the best) companions to bring with you, as her 'Feral Friendly' trait means animals do not fear her, allowing her to get much closer than Peaches or Cheeseburger. When paired with Boomer and his 'Pointer' ability, hunting animals can become fairly easy, and thus a fast way to make money. *Jess will have various conversations with Hurk Jr. and other guns for hire, if they are at the same spot. *Jess Black can be seen on cult wanted posters in various places on the map. *Sometimes during combat Jess can shoot a fire arrow. These arrows seem to be more potent than the ones used by the player, capable of quickly starting large wildfires. *Jess’s stealthiness and use of a hoodie might be a reference to Ubisoft’s Assassin’s Creed series. *In the game’s ending she is seen holding an AR-C in the cutscene. However, during the fight she switches back to her bow. Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Guns For Hire Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Whitetail Militia Category:Far cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5